


It Happens Quickly

by Ishouldbeworking



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, I Tried, Johnlock - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, sexy tiems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishouldbeworking/pseuds/Ishouldbeworking
Summary: Sherlock and John kiss and stuff. That's it. Pls read.





	

It's another ordinary Sunday morning. John Watson sits reading the paper across from his flatmate Sherlock Holmes, as the sounds of London's busy commuters rush on the streets below.

The famous man in subject, Sherlock Holmes, is sitting - or rather lying with his hands steepled underneath him. Most likey lost in his mind palace.

"Case?" John phrases it like a question, "two identical middle-aged men found dead with matching bullet holes through their chests."

"Boring." The pattern continues....

....

When it happens, it happens quickly and immediately following the conclusion of a rather exciting case.

Captain John Watson of the fifth Northumberland Fusiliers pins Sherlock against the wall, caging him in with his hands on either side of his body. Sherlock is stunned for a moment when John's lips press almost angrily against his own, but soon recovers and furiously, clumsily, moves his lips in time with John's.

John runs his tongue over his lower lip, making Sherlock let out a mewling noise. This brief interruption opens Sherlock's mouth to John, allowing his tongue to slip inside.

/John, John, John/ Sherlock doesn't believe in any deities but the name slips from his mouth exactly like a reverent prayer.

John's lips slip down to Sherlock's jaw and neck, sliding and kissing and sucking the delicate skin there, hard enough to leave bruises. Even lower now, his collarbone, and /oh/ when did his shirt get undone? John capture his right nipple with his mouth and flicks it expertly with his tongue /ah!/.

"Sensitive." John smirks and moves that devastating mouth to the other. He moves on yet again, kneeling lower still to Sherlock's navel and then pulls back, Sherlock growling from the loss of sensation.

Nimbly John unbuttons his trousers, looking up at Sherlock with a slient question in his eyes.

"Please John." Sherlock whimpers and that's all the encouragement John needs before pulling down his trousers and pants in one fluid movement. Sherlock's cock springs free and John immediately pulls forward - as if drawn by a magnet - and licks a long, confident strip down the side of it.

Sherlock makes a strangled noise and grabs John's hair desperately.

"You're beautiful..." John whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I wrote this while avoiding an essay - living up to my username


End file.
